Leap Year
by Zyxriva
Summary: It's the 29th of February, and the some of the girls of Waffle Town have a prank to play on Chase. One-sided MayaxChase, very light AngelaxChase.


Chase yawned. He climbed out of bed, pulled on some clothes, and walked into his kitchen. He was making himself an omelette for breakfast, when he noticed today's date: The 29th of February.

Sweat began to trickle down his face. As a bachelor, today was the most dangerous day in the Gregorian calendar. The day that women can propose marriage to a man. He looked at the clock. 7:20; if he ran now, he might be able to avoid Maya. Wolfing down his omelette, he sprinted for the door.

Out in the open field, he realized there was nowhere to hide. He had to run. He couldn't go to Waffle Town, she'd come from there, and though he wasn't very familiar with Ganache mines, he had to risk it.

All male life had deserted the district. Chase noticed Kathy and a few other bachelorettes sitting at a table drinking tea with Bo and Dale. He stuck to the shadows and moved slowly, Maya could be anywhere. He felt someone grab his arms. "Gotcha."

He looked over his shoulder to see Angela and Luna grabbing one arm each. "Thought I was Maya?" Luna smirked. "Gotcha again."

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Chase whined.

"No." Came the joint reply as they dragged him into the blacksmith's.

There was a chair in the middle of the room. The pair threw him into the seat and held him in place as Renee tied him to the posts at the back.

Luna approached him again, this time brandishing a make-up kit and a long blonde wig. She removed the bobby pins from Chase's hair before covering his face with more makeup than the poor chef had seen in his life. Meanwhile, Angela was pulling his hair from his face so the clearly-embarrassed Candace could secure the wig on his head.

"Seriously! What on earth are you doing?" He cried when he could stand it no more.

Luna glanced over to Renee. "Gag him."

As the brunette complied, Luna called to Candace, "Quick! The dress!"

The tomato colour of her skin didn't go with the blue hair of the girl as she approached with a _very_ frilly pink dress.

"Angela! Renee! Initiate stage 3!" The boss barked.

Renee released the ropes and gripped tightly onto Chase's arms as he tried to flee to the exit. Angela stood before him. Her cheeks were faintly pink, but her blush increased and spread to Chase's face when she removed his shirt. Her cheeks were a deep crimson now, and the shade was still darkening. "Sorry, Chase." She looked away as she removed his pants.

"Man down!" Renee yelled as Angela darted to the corner of the room. Chase was still fighting to escape, despite only wearing his boxers. "Hurry up, Luna!" She yelled when he stomped on her foot.

Luna made short work of forcing Chase into the dress. She looked him up and down. "Candace, fix the wig." The sisters adjusted his hair and makeup, before Luna once again examined him. "Finished." A delighted smirk lit up her face. "Kathy! Get in here! And bring the camera!"

The gag was removed as Kathy walked into the room. "Aww… We should dress Chase up as a girl more often! He looks so cute." She lifted up her camera and caught a few good shots of a blushing cross dresser. Kathy looked at Luna. "Initiate stage 5."

They all went outside and sat down, or were tied down in Chase's case. "Sorry Chase. This is for your own good, though." Kathy smiled at him.

"How so?" The still-blushing man growled.

"Maya wanted to propose to you today. You and Maya only went out that one time, so you're not really a couple. We didn't want you to have to spend money on her when you rejected her when you're not dating. Also, we all wanted to see you in girls' clothing." Luna giggled.

"Well I…" Chase was cut off by the sight of Maya running towards the group. "Hey have you seen Chase? I wanted to talk to him. And who's the new girl? I've never seen her before."

Kathy took a sip of tea. "No, he's probably in hiding with the rest of the idiots. And that's my cousin. Remember I said she was visiting? Chasette, this is Maya, one of my co-workers."

"Hello." He said in the highest-pitched voice he could muster.

"Aww… she's so adorable! But I need to find Chase, so bye-bye Chasette!" Maya skipped away.

Angela looked stunned. "I didn't realize she was quite that thick."

"Really, Kathy? Your cousin Chasette?" Luna snickered.

The blonde shrugged. "She bought it, didn't she?"

It was evening before Chase was walking home. His day wasn't really that bad, they'd even untied him. Having Luke hit on him was very disturbing, though. As he walked into the Maple Lake district, he caught sight of Maya standing guard outside his house.

"Don't worry about it Chase." He turned to see Angela standing behind him. "You can stay at my house tonight."

_**Author's Note:**__ In the British Isles, it is a tradition for women to propose on the 29__th__ of February. Though the conditions vary, one states that if a man refuses the proposal, he has to buy the girl a silk dress or something to "soften the blow" of the rejection. Anyways, I hope this story amused you. Chase is one of my favourite characters in Harvest Moon, and one day the thought crossed my mind that he'd look hilarious in a pink frilly dress, and because most of the things I've published are a little morbid, I wanted to be silly for a change._


End file.
